Thracia
by Airship Canon
Summary: For who's sake is this battle? Celice marches into Thracia, a nation of its own, a war unfolding that is unlike any he had seen. A telling of Chapter 9 of FE4. Rated for violence/sexual themes.


_"_**Thracia**_"_  
_By Airship Canon_

* * *

**Warning: Reader Discretion is STRONGLY Advised!**

_The following contains__ Brother/Sister Incest, Cruel and Unusual Death, themes of being Darker and Edgier (And Hotter and Sexier), The Rating is for a Reason. I__f you don't realize what those are, stop reading and go to Tv Tropes, that will ruin your life far quicker than I._ Content IS unfit for children. If you Don't Like, Don't Read (I don't really care, your loss)._"Chapter 9: For Who's Sake" is a-go: Some strategies may be my actual tactics (others not so much), go ahead and use them, they may get you somewhere. Arione is (not) that one boss if you know how to handle it. Shaggy dogs can get shot now. __Lastly, the following Disclaimer is as follows "Dis has been Claimed", because we all know that they're completely pointless._

* * *

**Onset of Tragedy**

_Gran Year 776, late summer… Celice, the herald of Light, hero of the Isaac uprising, has already successfully liberated Lenster, and the surrounding fiefdoms in a series of decisive battles, King Blume Freege was in his grave thanks to Celice's actions, and countless people have finally been freed from the Empire's oppression. However, towards the end of his campaign in Lenster, the ambitious King Trabant of Thracia sent two battalions of the famed Dragon Knights to take the region amid the chaos. Facing the Thracian attack head on, Celice's army launched a fierce counterattack, riding its momentum after joining the Hero, Sety and his Magi Group, at Manster, ultimately capturing the Thracian Castle, Mease. As the leaves of the trees to the north begin to turn orange, what would become one of the fiercest conflicts the entire continent had seen since the Holy Wars was set to begin. _

_Shortly after sunset, Thracia Castle, day of Mease's fall._

King Trabant walked towards his quarters in the castle away from the fierce meeting he had held with several nobles over the future plans of the country. Much discussion over a cease-fire agreement with Celice was on the table. It was a possibility, Trabant thought- Celice hands over Mease, Thracia lets him march through to the Empire, and at the same time, Trabant rids himself of Bishop Judah- that man who accounts for nothing, at least nothing good. With Celice fighting against the Empire on their home turf, Thracia would then be in an excellent position to unleash its armies on Lenster, taking a solid hold on the entire Thracian Peninsula. The plan was relatively sound; after all, what did he care for the Empire, or Celice for that matter, neither side in that little, pathetic conflict meant anything for Thracia, both sides to be used as pawns. Altenna would enjoy this route to a quick domination of the Peninsula as well, due to it resulting in a lot less bloodshed, and she was grand figure to the people, the people of the country that King Trabant so loved, so her opinion did carry some weight to it. True, in his hard words, he did not seem like he cared for that girl, the one he stole from Cuan and Ethilin 17 years ago, but his harsh tone and actions merely masked a different tone- she was his daughter.

However, he noted something was wrong; there was an eerie silence in Thracia castle at the moment, one that sent shivers down even the hardened spine of Trabant. Something was off, and he knew it. Adding to the strange silence, his elite royal guards, which normally patrolled the hallway were absent at the time, intensifying a dread that the king felt. When he went to unlock the door to his personal chambers, he found the door already unlocked, which confirmed his suspicions all the more. When he opened the door, it was pitch dark, save for two strange red lights, which upon a closer look, Trabant realized were eyes, eyes of one of the Lopt Sect's high order, infused with deep dark magic. The figure moved forward, and then held out his hand.

"King Trabant… I trust you are well…" the figure spoke, his voice echoing with an unearthly reverb. He then lit a candle that he was holding, revealing himself. He was a bit shorter than the King was, and clearly a lot younger. He was dressed in a regal black garb, intricately adorned with gold. His red long red hair was swept up to one side, a marking of the dark lord was upon his forehead, and he wore a wicked grin on his face. Trabant recognized him at once, the Imperial Prince, Yurius Valthome-Barhara, the very reincarnation of the dark lord Loptousu, and leader of the Lopt Sect.

"Prince Yurius… why are you here?" King Trabant spoke, his voice attempting to maintain composure. Speaking to Yurius always came with a sense of dread, as if one was speaking to death itself.

"To ensure your, and Thracia's, complete loyalty to the Grandbell Empire." Yurius said his voice serious and his tone direct.

"What do you mean… you know full well, ours is a country of Mercenaries… your father, he already has paid us our wages… Loyalty lies with money. Like always, you'll get what you paid for with Thracia." King Trabant said, his voice stuttering on occasion.

"Oh, I'm well aware of how Thracia operates, but, I'd have my suspicions… many of your country's nobility were asking that you consider a cease-fire with that pathetic rebel army…" Yurius looked into Trabant's eyes, "I'm also aware of how much you care for your son and so-called daughter. Betray us, and they'll die deaths most horrible, and I'll make you observe as they die in agony… then the empire will raze your country to the ground and offer up countless sacrifices to the dark lord… the blood of Thracia will be on your hands… Kill Celice while he's in your borders or I'll personally see to it that you're rightfully punished."

Trabant swallowed, Yurius's words were unnerving beyond anything else, but rung home, "Like I said, Yurius, my… our… loyalties lie to our employ, and Alvis has paid most generously, but, I'd like to make a request… the enemy has taken one of our castles already, and we've lost one of our battalions of dragon knights. With that, I would like to ask for a regiment of Grandbell's troops to honor… our alliance. Think of it as a way to help rid us both of Celice…"

"I'll tell my father, but remember, Trabant, I care not for the lives of you, or your people… cross us, and I'll kill each and every one of you. Good night, Trabant." Yurius laughed as he finished his sentence and then held out a small rod and tapped it on the floor, triggering a warp spell.

Trabant shook his head and then wiped his brow as he lay down in his bed. "…Elaine…" the name of his late wife, the only word on his tongue.

_The next morning, Thracia Castle, Main Hall_

"Sire! You mean to ignore all of the advice given by the 'Shield of Thracia'? General Hannibal is one of our country's finest warriors, but…!" the representative of Kapathogia exclaimed at Trabant's "full mobilization order".

"SILENCE!" Trabant exclaimed, "As I've said, our path to victory lies with siding with Grandbell- we must eliminate that rebel army at once! ...A cease-fire agreement with Celice will only lead to Thracia's defeat and subjugation! All battalions are to attack, barring the Triple-headed Dragon and the Royal Guard, which are to remain stationed in this city, unless the situation arises where they're needed. This naturally calls for Hannibal to fight as well!"

"The representative of Luthecia castle concurs with your statement. General Disler will be ready to mobilize as soon as the message is relayed," a man spoke in acknowledgement.

"There will be no need. After I speak to my daughter, I will be forwarding the message myself. I need all of Thracia's Dragon Knights behind this, so I'm delivering the orders personally."

_Princess Altenna's Room, Thracia Castle_

"ALTENNA! What the hell's going on? Why didn't you attack Manster?" Trabant yelled, furious at the woman he called "daughter".

"But father, I…" Altenna began to explain, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! Don't you underestimate me, Altenna…" Trabant continued to yell, "Your skills on the battlefield are like no other, and I depend on you and Arione to work as my hands and feet out there." he continued, "So what happens? You ignore my orders, lose an entire battalion, and stroll in here like nothing happened!" Trabant drew in breath, ready to strike Altenna with the back of his hand, but opted to continue merely with hard words. "You thoroughly disappoint me, girl!"

Altenna looked up, tears running down her face, "I'm sorry father, but please hear what I have to say!" Her face filled with a stroke of determination as she stared at Trabant, "How do you ever expect the citizens of Thracia to be content thriving off the blood and sweat of other nations?" She exclaimed, her voice rising to the mood, "...Your ways leave much to be desired, father."

"That's enough! Your opinion is not wanted here, Altenna. Now listen and obey father's wishes!" Arione, the prince of Thracia yelled, staring at his beloved adoptive sister, but anger was his primary emotion, yet looking at her tear-filled countenance, he believed, for a moment that his father was being a bit too harsh. Then turning to the king, he spoke up, "She's still very young, father. I imagine the sight of actual combat overwhelmed her a bit. Please, father... just this once. Go easy on her."

"Arione, if you wouldn't baby that girl so damn much, she might not be such a problem for me." Trabant responded, but his voice seemed calmer, "Altenna…" he turned back towards Altenna, who had tilted her head down submissively, and used his right hand to raise her head back to eye-level "I'll give you one more chance. Now command a battalion and take Mease back! But if you screw up again, daughter or not, I'll show you no mercy! Understood!" He ordered.

"Yes, father…" Altenna said softly as Trabant and Arione walked out of her room. Watching as the door shut behind them, she collapsed to her bed and continued to cry. "Father… why are you doing this?"

_Thracia Castle, Wyvern Pens_

"Whew… that kid hates me. I'd swear that Ethilin was speaking to her from the grave." Trabant said with a slight chuckle.

"Father, she's just a child…" Arione said, as he helped his father mount the old Wyvern, Saphir. "She just doesn't know when to draw the line sometimes."

"Whatever." Trabant didn't pay much attention, wanting to push the argument with Altenna out of his mind. "Well, I'm off to Kapathogia. It seems Hannibal has a problem with my way of running things. And so I must take measures to make sure he doesn't turn on me." he explained to his son, as he spoke, a bit of nervousness slipped out, but Saphir's mighty roar cut off anyone's suspicions as the King made his way to the gate leading out of the castle.

Arione turned around to leave as two soldiers closed the gate. "I've never seen father in such dismay… what could've happened?"

_Thracia Castle, Lower Quarters Mess Hall_

The hall was in an uproar, a battalion who had come to earn the name "The Sky Terror" was set to deploy immediately for Mease, the next morning, under command of the Princess Altenna.

One soldier, who went by the name of Theold, a rather young Dragon Knight, known for a bit of popularity among the female population of Thracia sat next a friend and squad mate while they waited for the Princess to arrive. He dropped a piece of the pineapple he was enjoying onto his armor which had a rather striking red streak down the breastplate, as he looked up, catching sight of Altenna as she walked up to address the battalion motioned to his friend that the Princess had arrived.

"Dragon Knights… Sky Terror Battalion…! Thracia faces an invasion. The Rebel Army that crushed Dannan's Isaac and the Freege-occupied Manster District has taken our Mease Castle… they march on Thracia…" Altenna spoke with an uncharacteristic seriousness. "It is our duty as Dragon Knights to take back our lands, for our people and my father, our King. Tomorrow at the first light of dawn, we take flight! I, Dragon Princess Altenna, will fight alongside you! We will win! Celice and his invaders will fall!"

The knights cheered at the Princess's words, but most knew that in their hearts that tomorrow's battle would be far a fiercer engagement than they had ever had. "She speaks with such confidence, but… wasn't she there when Mease fell?" Theold said, to his friend who merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're the Dragon Knights, the strength of Thracia. We just have to fight and survive… that's all."

_Kapathogia Castle, near nightfall_

"General Hannibal, Mease has fallen to the rebels. I have Altenna going in for the attack. I want your armored knight battalion to carry out a raid as well." Trabant sternly commanded the aging knight.

Hannibal shook his head."Your Majesty, how many times must I tell you? This battle is futile. Only a cease-fire with the liberation army will allow us the time to strengthen internally." he said, reaffirming his stalwart stance against the idea of attacking Celice and his army, "Siding with the empire was an absurd idea. And the populace is now in jeopardy as a result!"

Trabant scowled in rage at Hannibal, "Where do you get off! They killed my men out there, and now they've got Mease Castle! What good is a cease-fire going to do us now!" he yelled.

Hannibal picked up his massive kite shield, adorned with the national emblem of Thracia, signifying he was ready for a fight. "...I see. Well, it appears there's no other choice then."

Trabant raised an eyebrow, "You're not thinking of turning on me, are you, Hannibal?"

"Your Majesty! I happen to have a certain amount of distinction as a warrior, thank you!" Hannibal exclaimed, a rage in his voice caused by Trabant's accusation of potential treason.

"Well, how about we have a little test of your loyalty then...Your boys are coming with me. You can have them back when this war is over." Trabant said directly, motioning at two of the guards in the castle.

"Your Majesty! Have you no faith in me!" Hannibal spoke, a tone of surprise now added to the anger.

"If betrayal's not on the cards, then you've got nothing to worry about." Trabant looked Hannibal in the eyes as he spoke almost in an eerie monotone.

"Of all the…" Hannibal muttered.

"Bring me those kids!" Trabant ordered the guards who ran off into the castle, and while he and Hannibal waited, they both were silent, merely staring at each other.

The guards returned a few minutes later, holding in arrest both of Hannibal's adoptive children, Corpul and Sharlow.

"Father…" Sharlow said, while Corpul merely remained silent.

"Sharlow, Corpul… forgive me." Hannibal apologized, as he looked directly at the two children.

"Don't worry, Hannibal. You'll get them back when we're through fighting. Those boys aren't even your real sons, Hannibal. Do they really mean that much to you?" Trabant spoke, his voice still monotone.

"Corpul and Sharlow mean everything to me, adopted or not." Hannibal said, his eyes not even blinking as he picked up his sword, signifying, he was going to deploy the following morning.

"Don't tell me the distinguished general has a soft spot for kids. Alright, I'm counting on you!" Trabant said, as he got the two kids and himself up on to the back of Saphir, and flew off to the west as the sun set behind the mountains.

_Luthecia Castle, shortly after Sunset_

"We're about to go to war, Disler. You got the castle well protected, don't you?" Trabant called out as he entered the meeting hall of Luthecia Castle, speaking to the heavily armored lord of the castle, General Disler.

"Your Majesty, it's my pleasure!" Disler quickly acknowledged Trabant's presence, "Luthecia Castle is impenetrable, Your Majesty. You may put your worries at ease," he said with complete confidence

"I'll take your word for it." Trabant smiled at the notion, "I have very little faith in Hannibal of Kapathogia, though. So I took his kids hostage, and I want you to keep an eye on them."

"You can count on me." Disler kept his smile, "And if Hannibal were to turn on us?"

"You're to have the kids executed. I don't care if they're children." Trabant glared at the two children who were still bound.

Disler nodded in acknowledgement and complete, unshakable loyalty. "Understood, sir!" He then motioned to the guards holding the two boys as Trabant left the Castle.

"Sir!...Father doesn't want to fight, but he's completely loyal!" Corpul, the blonde-haired boy said.

"I don't care what you have to say, little boy. Guards! Throw these two into the dungeon." Disler ordered.

_Sometime at night, somewhere in Thracia Castle_

"Arione…" Altenna spoke the prince, her voice soft, "… do you really agree with father? I see his ambitions for Thracia drive him, but in this situation… "

"Altenna… Father has his ways. It's in your best interest if you just listen to him." Arione said, placing his hand upon Altenna's cheek. "Personally, I agree with Hannibal. We should turn on the Empire, grant passage to Celice, and then take advantage of that situation."

"Even that would bring pain to our citizens…" Altenna said.

"You're particularly soft… the people… Thracia suffers either way." Arione replied.

"Oh dear… Arione… I'm scared…" Altenna wrapped her arms around Arione, who responded in kind.

"Altenna…" He whispered her name before bringing himself to kiss her and began to loosen the string on the back of her silk nightgown.

_Mease Castle, that night_

A storm had overtaken the castle, both figuratively, in the form of the Liberation army, and literally, in the torrential rain that soaked the grounds, which ended most middle-of-the-night activities, besides the watch, which was delegated to the non-critical members of the army. Amongst the Liberation Army's key members, however, a mage by the name of Arthur could hardly sleep. Events of the attack replayed in his head repeatedly. Phee, a Pegasus knight, to whom he had deep feelings for lie in the castle infirmary due to severe injuries she received during the siege, and he could help but think he could've prevented her from getting hurt, although he knew there was nothing he could've done. He overheard something that sounded like a shriek from the floor above so he grabbed his tome. However, he realized, Celice and Skasaher would've reacted and dealt with the problem by time he reached the room where the shriek had come from so his reaction would be unnecessary. Furthermore, in the mental disarray he was in, his magic would only cause more harm. However, it stuck on his mind, and he eventually found himself walking up a flight of stairs.

"Arthur…? You're awake?" Skasaher said, "Oh, duh… must've been you heard Yuria scream too… 'Course Celice had to wake me up for it…"

"That was Yuria?" Arthur questioned, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah… Celice is still in her room though, and he wanted me to go back…" Skasaher yawned. "Oh… and Phee's alright… she's actually… "

"What about Phee?" Arthur's expression radically changed.

"She's… she's… out in the courtyard… Nanna tried to make her stay inside, but she wouldn't have it…"

"Thanks… I'll go join her." Arthur spoke, "You should get some sleep though."

"…It still hurts…" Phee muttered to herself as she held a hand on the side of her chest. However, she was lucky. Most Pegasus Knights who have run-ins with enemy archers don't survive, and she saw firsthand Rana's death earlier in the war.

"Phee…" Arthur said, as he walked up to the girl. "You ok?"

"Yeah… thanks for your concern, but I'm ok, thanks to Yuria and her Relive staff… and the fact that you killed that archer so quickly." Phee said, tilting her head to one side and smiling. "Arthur… I'm glad I met you… but… I guess, I'm kind of afraid. I don't want to die… not now… and it's likely that we'll end up in another battle within a day or two…"

Arthur shook his head and wrapped his arms around Phee. "I'll protect you… but let's go back inside… It's cold and wet."

Phee nodded and began to move towards the door leading into the living quarters. "Arthur… do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure you can," he replied as they, as quietly as possible began making their way to a room in a hallway in the first floor of the castle, and keeping quiet, opening the door to the room and walking inside.

Arthur sighed as he lay down, and then looked over at Phee, who shut the door to the room swiftly but silently, before taking off her rain-soaked cloak. "Want me to look away?" He said, noting that Phee was swiftly shedding the rest of her clothing as well.

"No… it's not needed…," she said, looking back at Arthur. "Say… do you think Trabant will strike a truce with us?"

"To be honest, no. We need to be ready to fight for our lives and ideals tomorrow. But, we'll survive."

"Well… that's a thought for the night… We will survive. But I… we… must… before…"

* * *

**Author's Note: ** And it begins... this'll be rapid fire, all updates within a few days (I'm chain writing this, treating it like a 1-shot). Yes, things have turned dark. As a note: How Rana died? Read "Shards of Glass" What happened with Celice and Yuria? Well, "Against the Nightmares" (which, ironically is a lot "lighter" than what happens with Arthur and Phee...)... things are just gonna intensify from here, folks.


End file.
